Through The Dragons Eye
by KinleyKindle
Summary: A young girl, Alexandrea, lives in a village called Barton. She is a bakers helper, and she has no recollection of where her parents may be. She is sent on a dangerous quest to answer some unknown questions she's been asking. Where did she come from? What happened to her parents? Why did her father give her a useless stone necklace? Or is it? There is danger, action, and romance.


Hey guys this is my first book I'm not really good at fan fiction. But, if you enjoyed it please let me know and I'll right more of my books. And, if you have any thoughts let me know as well. Enjoy.-KinleyKindle

...

Bartor is a small village full of people with small minds. I however am not one of these many people, my name is ivy, or at least that's what my nanny says. I'm not sure how I ended up in this place. All I know is that I'm a bakers helper, which in Bartor  
isn't the most important job. In fact,it's known for the owners to be the poorestout of all of the jobs,in the village.

I round the bend, as my bare feet hit the dirt road andI twist my necklace. It's a simple one really with a silver chain and a red stone at the end. To most it's worthless and pitiful, but to me it's priceless. All I know of where it came from is  
that it was my fathers and that's it.

People buz about around me in the market. My nanny,the baker's wife,told me to fetch some things,

I bring out my list and look at the different shops,to see which one has what I need.

I find a dainty little shop that has flour like I need, so I go in. Once I walk through the door,I'm hit with the sudden beauty around me. The walls are a fair brown, the tile marble and sparkled clean, shelves with carvings in them, and a lovely lady  
at the counter.

I grab the flour,and I head up to the counter . At the counter there's boxes of chocolate. The most expensive delicious treats. As the lady checksthe flour, I think to myself, "nanny wouldn't want me spending money for myself,and I really don't need to  
be in trouble right now".

I must have been staring at the chocolates for toolong because the lady says," would you like some"?

I shake my head and say,"I couldn't possiblyafford such a treat". She laughs and says as sheputs a box in my basket with the flour,"nonsense child this is a gift" I am shocked she would even think about giving a bakers helper a gift.

I try to argue and give it back but she refuses. So, I thank her,take the basket,and walk out. I eat the chocolate, and emediately my mouth burts with flavor. I hear something behind me, so I look,a little boy,scruffy looking, is going through the trash.

I set my basket down andIwalk over and tap the boys shoulder. He turns his eyes alert. I slowly pull out the last chocolate and hand it to him. He hesitates at first but then quickly grabs it and runs.

When I turn to grab my basket with my nannys money and flour in it. I see that three boys similar to the other. I notice they are holding a basket and I say,"hey. That look kind of like my... My basket"! They giggle and run with it. I can't run after  
them because the dirt road will burn and tear my feet. I try to catch up but it's no use, especially since I'm wearinga scrappy dress.

My nannys gonna kill me. I decide I should confront her, so I head home. Well it's more of a shop then home. By the time I get there it's sunset and my nanny is on the porch,her arms crossed,and a scowl on her face.

I keep my head low and try to pass her but she grabs my shoulder so hard it says,"where we're ya?Huh? And where's me basket of flour hum?" I stay silent she tightens her grip and says,"answer me child!"I pull away and say,"I got  
your flour but four boys stole the basket". I

I try to ovoid her stare but then she makes a sniffing sound and says,"R ya sure las because it smells kinda like chocolate " I still have my head turned and I'm still silent. She pushes me off the porch and I land in the dirt road. She pulls out a bag  
and throughs it next to me.

She says,"ya need to think more of others than yourself I don't want to see ya pitiful,greedy,lyinglittle face here again!" With that she slams the door behind her and I'm on the dirt road. I feel a cold tear streak my cheek. I grab  
my bag and walk,this was the sixth time a nanny has kicked me out. Forcing me to find a new home and job.

It's dark now so I find a nice patch of grass and open my bag. Everything I own is in it, which isn't a lot,I grab my blanket and I lay there and cry myself to sleep. How did I get so unlucky? Who am I? What's my full story?

... **Personal thing**

Hey I know this chapter short and it's confusing but I promise it'll be good. After all, the real adventure and suspense begins later in the story.-kinleyKindle


End file.
